


First Date

by NineTailedPhoenix



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, First Dates, Love, M/M, Team as Family, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineTailedPhoenix/pseuds/NineTailedPhoenix
Summary: Zoe is going on her first date and daddy Deadshot isn't so happy.





	First Date

Zoe Lawton is fifteen and was going on her first date. She was very excited because she's dating the hottest guy in her school. But her father Deadshot wasn't too happy that his only child is going with another man besides him. Even though he knows his daughter is smart but,still wants her away from boys. He was afraid his baby girl would end up like her mother. Chasing guys she barely even knew. But, the former hitman had an idea to make sure his little baby is safe. Just in case the boy she's going out turned out to be a total jackass.

Somehow Floyd convinced his boyfriend Rick and the rest of the Suicide Squad to join him to spy on his daughter. They headed out where Zoe and her date are going. "Dude do you think is a little bit of a overkill?" Rick asks the hitman. Floyd looked at him with a scowl."You don't have a daughter shut up." Floyd told him.Then they spot his daughter and her date picked was a fancy restaurant. The place was beautiful. The tables were pearl white. Every waiter was wearing a red velvet suits with golden ties and shoes. Luckily the place has clear windows so the Squad can see them afar. They where hiding behind an wooden fence on the other side of the street.

They spotted them near by and get into position. Zoe was wearing a long purple dress with golden earrings. Her hair was in a bun. Her lips were red as strawberries. Floyd had to admit she looked beautiful. And his also proud that his daughter isn't showing that much skin too. The boy she was with was a tall handsome Hispanic with short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a black tuxedo and shoes with a gold coloured tie and cufflinks

"Wow man that dude is making some dough if he can afford to take her to this place! Not to mention looking like a player!" Chato said in amazement. Floyd looked at him with an arch brow. "Boy do you want to get shot? Do you want to get shot?" He asks the fire starter. Chato placed his hands side to side. "Just saying jefe." He said defensively. Floyd rolled his eyes and keep watching them. "Okay pretty boy let see how you treat the daughter of a hitman." He mumbled.

An hour later the couple are still talking and eating. Not doing nothing that would alarm Floyd. "Well mate looks like your little girl is being an angel. Can we leave now?" Boomerang asks. Floyd sighed. Thinking George is right. "Yeah let's go." As they were about to leave Harley thought it was a good idea to play with him."Awe they're about to kiss!" Harley squealed.

When Floyd heard the word kiss he was ready to jump out and kill the boy. But, Chato and Waylon stopped him. "Let me go!" He shouted. "That little asshole need a few bullets to his face! No one kiss Zoe but me!" Both men were having trouble keeping the derange dad from making a scene."Yo, hombre the crazy chica is just joking man!" Chato told him."Yeah no kissy face bro!" Waylon confirmed him.

They both looked at her with scorn look on their face. But, both men aren't surprise. This is the kinda thing Harley would do. But, something did happen. Zoe ran from the restaurant sobbing. That alarmed Floyd. He and his team went to her house to make sure she was there and was alright. When he got to her house he knocked on the door hoping she'll answer. Luckily Zoe did and opened the door.

"Baby girl are you alright?" Her father asks softly. Zoe hugged her father tightly and started to whimper."Oh,Daddy! My boyfriend Rodrigo just dumped me!" She than started sobbing again into her fathers chest. "Why sweetheart?" He asks."When he found out I was related to you he said he wouldn't date someone whose related to a freak!"That hit Floyd and everyone hard. Her father caressed her back trying to make her feel better.

"Do you see me as a freak?" He questioned. Zoe looked up at him with shock. "No Daddy! I love you! I love all of you!" She told them. Harley walk towards Zoe and hugged her tightly. "Awe we love you too honey bunny." She cooed. "I can't breathe." She wheezed. Harley let go of her. "Sorry pumpkin pie." She apologizes. Floyd looked down at his baby girl."I'm sorry that happened to you. Just letting you know if that little shit hole ever cause you trouble tell me okay?" Floyd told her. Zoe nodded and let go of her father.

But just before Floyd gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now gets some sleep. You have school tomorrow." He told her. Before Zoe was about to go to her room she turned around at her father."Oh and dad?" She questioned."Yes sweety?" Her father said softly. "I saw you guys across the street." She told him. All of the Squad stiffens. Zoe laughed at them. "Busted." And she walked off giggling. "Jeez, hombre she really is your daughter. She's both smart and have a keened eye." Chato said in amazement."Yeah no kidding." Floyd rubbed the back of his head. But, in the inside he can't help to feel proud.


End file.
